Professor Layton and the Mountain Spirit
by SilverSayin
Summary: HIATUS! Professor Layton is called upon again after a long retirement when a small mining town is in peril. With a terrible illness, mountain gods, and a ghost. Can Layton and his new assistant Flora solve the mysteries surrounding little Stanton? After UF
1. Old Friends and New Puzzles

**~Chapter 1: Old Friends and New Puzzles**

The winter snow crunches under the wheels of the two London cars. A police patrol car leads a small raised roofed automobile down the path through the mountains. Trees stand like snow covered pillars, lining the way down the steep road. Though the whole forest looks like a brown and white blur to the young Professor Hershel Layton and his daughter Flora Reinhold. Professor Layton adjusts his hat and keeps his eye on the Inspector's car, while Flora watches the world go by through the left side window.  
Soon she draws her attention from the road down to the aged letter in her hands. The hen scratch penmanship makes it hard to read but she didn't mind. Her eyes are more attentive to the seal on the back of the envelope; an impression of star nestled under an arched crescent moon in violet wax.

After a long hour Flora breaks the silence, "Professor, what was the name of the town we're heading to again?"  
"Stanton my dear," replied Professor Layton, "A small mining town just outside of London."  
"And why are we going there just to solve a mere family dispute?" she asks, curiosity ringing in her voice.  
The Professor chuckles, "Flora, do you really think I would take up such an ordinary request as that? Oh no my dear, this 'mere' dispute as all but stirred my curiosity with its mystery and excitement. However it would seem I should fill in the blanks for you before we arrive."

Flora stares at her guardian with interest as tries to imaging the picture he draws out for her, "Four month ago the mayor of Stanton, Ryan Starcrest; fell to a peculiar illness. This illness didn't kill him but it left him paralyzed in his bed for several weeks. This illness had already claimed most of the miner's lives. Though no one has died from it yet, many including Mr. Starcrest were afraid he would be the first.  
However one night a mysterious maiden crept into Mr. Starcrest room giving him a strange medicine that cured him of his paralyzing. Mr. Starcrest claims that the person responsible was none other than his long lost daughter Rubina."

"Lost…what happen to her Professor?" she asks.  
Professor Layton averts his eyes from a road to look her way, "Rubina Starcrest was reported dead thirty years ago. Though the body was never found the clothes she was wearing the night she ran away were found in a deep lake only a few miles from the town. The case was closed as an accidental drowning, but now they're not quite sure what to think." He focuses his attention back on the road, "Some people believe it's someone pulling a simple prank, others fear it could be her restless spirit while few cling to the hope that she's alive and merely in hiding. Never the less the town search for the girl remains fruitless." He narrowed his eyes, "However I can't shake the feeling that this puzzle is just a stepping stone to a much bigger mystery. Something larger than life…"

Flora smiles, "Ah, that's you're famous intuition, isn't it?"  
"Well Flora I wouldn't call it famous…," he reinstates.  
"But wait," she paused, "That can't be the same reason why Inspector Chelmey and Barton are going to Stanton is it?"  
Professor Layton replies "Not quiet, Inspector Chelmey presence has been requested by an old college mate of his. Since we were both heading in the same direction, He has kindly offered to escort us."  
"Well I'm glad that you decided to take his request either way." She smiles at Professor Layton who turns to her with a confused glance, "You haven't quiet been yourself these days."  
He blankly blinks before puts on a simple smile, "What are talking about, I've never felt better."  
"Nuh uh, you'd really have changed since our last adventure. Why else would you stop taken requests and puzzles?" Flora sadly frowns placing her clasps hands on her lap.  
Professor Layton sighs and turns his eyes back to Flora, placing a reassure hand on top of hers, "Forgive me if I've made you worry my dear. However I can assure you I'm perfectly fine, the only reason I've stop taken requests was to spend more time with you. With Luke in American I didn't want you to feel lonely or forgotten."

Flora's stunned looks is quickly replaced with a warm smile. A quick bump in the road forces Layton to place both hands firmly on the wheel. Strangely his mouth is left slightly gaped, making Flora return her attention to the road and make her mouth gape. A small village drape in winter snow came over the horizon; the white roads curve and serve around all the houses like snakes.  
Both of the cars stop just outside the town, the men casually step out their cars at the same time. The Professor, being the gentleman he is opens the passenger's door for Flora. She adjusts her rosy red earmuffs as she hops out of her car. She turns to the Professor who just closes the backseat door; he holds his suitcase in one hand and Flora's handbag over his right shoulder.  
She didn't want him to do all the work so she takes her pocket book out of his other and slings it over her shoulder. Finally the two join the Inspector and his assistance inside the town. The town itself looks like something from a Christmas card; the houses decorated with simple holiday lights and bobbles. However the dead streets and eerie silence sent chills down young Flora spine.

"It's so quiet…" she said, standing within arm's length from the Professor.  
The Professor tips his hat above his eyes, "It is rather odd; not a soul is out on such a splendid day."  
"Well not everyone would like to be out in the freezing cold," Chelmey complains, "when they could be home next to the fireplace with some warm cider and a side of sweet potato fritters."

"Gosh Chummy, heaven forbid if I pulled you from anything important." A sarcastic man shouts.  
All eyes fell to the black and grey suited man that approaches them from behind, his playful smile nestles between the ebony goat-tee.

"Inspector Grover," Chelmey smiles, (try picturing that :P) "You haven't changed a bit, how long has it been; five years, ten?"  
"Twelve, but who's counting." He jokes as he takes the Inspectors hands and shakes it vigorously.  
The Inspector clears his throat, "I see life has treated you well."  
"Well I can't complain," he pats his beer belly, "However I'm a little disappointed in you Chummy," Chelmey blankly stares at his old college roommate, "I distinctly remember writing that this was to be top secret, and yet you have the gall to bring two civilians onto the case!" he rants, pointing at Professor Layton and Flora.  
Chelmey explains, "I can assure you they know nothing of this, Mr. Layton here was…"  
"Layton?" Inspector Grover interrupts, turning his attention over to man with the silk top hat, "Professor Layton; the famous puzzle solver!"  
Professor Layton tips his hat to him, "At your service."  
"Bloody hell…" Grover mutters under his breath, "I mean Mr. Starcrest did make an announcement about you coming here, but I thought it was his illness talking."  
"Speaking of whom would you be so kind as to direct us to Starcrest Manor?" Ask the Professor, "One should never keep a man waiting."  
"With pleasure, it's right down that road." Grover points a tanned finger down the road in front of them, "Big Victorian house with Christmas lights, you can't miss it."

"Excuse me sir, but didn't you have something else to disclose with the Inspector?" Barton asks him, joining the conversation.  
Grover palm slaps his forehead "Oh right, nearly slipped my mind!" He turns away from the Professor back to his old collie, "Chummy, I was hoping I could cash in on a favor you owe me?"  
"Knowing it you Grove; I suppose I could. So what's this favor?"  
Grover pulls his wool snow hat above his ears, "Nothing much, it's about one of my rookies. The lad's gone way up in the ranks and I fear this little town might be holding back some of the kid's talent."  
"Go on…" Chelmey folds his arms in interest.  
He rubs the back of his neck, "So with your permission I would like to have the lad transferred to Scotland Yard. The lad would be a great addition to the force, you won't regret it Chummy!"  
Chelmey holds his chin up with his hand, looking deep in thought before saying, "Well let me get a look at this rookie of yours, then I'll make the call."  
"Aw thank you Chummy," A Cheshire grin stretches his cheeks out, "I'll go get the lad, why don't go with Layton to the Manor, I'll meet you there later."  
And without another word he rushes down the snowy road and disappearing behind one of the houses.

Flora turns to the Inspector and says, "That was very nice of you Inspector."  
Chelmey smirks, "Well I do own old Grove, besides what's a little chore between old chums."  
"Spoken like a true friend Inspector," Professor Layton comments before changing the subject, "Well we best be heading to the Manor; Inspector Grover said it would be the Victorian house with the Christmas lights up."  
"Umm, not to be the bearer of bad news Mr. Layton…but it would seem all the houses here have that very description," said Barton.  
Professor Layton blinks rather befuddle like and takes a better look at his surroundings. Though all the houses were different in size and structure, they were no doubt Victorian style houses. Each one with holiday light strung on the balconies, windows and/or rooftops.

He tips his hat down in disappointment, "Oh dear, this might be a tad harder than I thought."

"Lose your way dears?" asks a raspy voice.  
Professor Layton turns his head to his left side, sitting on the snow; back against the wall sat an elderly woman. Judging from the voice however the cloak she wears is long enough to hide her face and body from plain eyes.

Professor Layton tips his hat to her and asks, "And who might you be?"  
"My name isn't important at this time," she says, getting up from the cold ground, "but I believe I may be of some assistance to you."  
"So you're going to tell us which one of these blooming houses belongs to the Starcrest family?" Chelmey questions her.  
The women chuckles, "Now why would I do that?"  
"But you said…!"  
She cuts in, "It wouldn't be fair if I just told you, however I do have a map on me."  
An old parchment of paper pokes out from under the cloak only enough so you can see it and not the hand holding it. She motions for the Professor to take it but the Inspector snatches it before he could. Everyone gathers around as he removes the string holding the paper.

"Just follow the markers and you'll find your way," she turns away, "Well good day."  
Professor Layton quickly looks away from the map only to see the women vanish into thin air. His hand makes it way under his chin, trying to understand what really happened.

His concentration is sadly broken by the Inspector shouting; "What the, what in blazes is this!"  
The Professor looks back at the parchment of paper, it was indeed a map and a very good one. However none of the streets or roads had any names or numbers; small pictures however are scribbled in various places. The only part of the map that had any writing is under a red dot in the center of the map which just said the name of the town in italic cursive.

"It would appear Mr. Starcrest has left us a test of some sort," Layton explains aloud, "Will need to decipher the map together in order to find our way."  
"And just how is this jumble puzzle supposed to help us!" Chelmey yells, he thrust the map into young Flora's hands and stomps away a few steps.  
Barton rushes over to his superior's side as they scan the area for the elderly lady that gave them the map. Flora on the other hand plays with the map in her hand, trying to see the picture through the clutter mess before her.

"This won't be an easy puzzle to solve," Flora says aloud, "There's no description or instructions anywhere."  
"On the contrary my dear, we've already been given the instructions," said Professor Layton, Flora looks up to her guardian with curious eyes, "Think back to what she said before;" he looks down at her with his warm encouraging eyes, "She told us to follow the markers in order to find our way."  
Following her teachers advice she takes another glance at the map.

**Puzzle 001:** Where's Starcrest Manor?  
10 Picarats

The map shows the town has a total of thirty houses; ten of them have black dots, half have purple and half of the blacks have red slashes through them. Six symbols are colored in various places; a grey bell on a slope of a mountain, a small steamy pond just above that and a black stone above that. A purple shoe sits around five out of the ten healthy households; a green cap is sadly one of the far three that are sick. Finally the silver star under a violet moon takes its place in a purple dot house the upper corner of the map.

"Just follow the markers and you'll find your way." Using is the only clue you have; Find Starcrest Manor? (Circle the location with your style-oh wait never mind.)


	2. The Starcrest Crisis

**~Chapter 2: The Starcrest Crisis**

Following her teachers advice she takes another glance at the map. The star and moon really catches her attention. Something in the back of her mind told he she's seen that sign before.

Then it hits her, "Professor, May I see that letter again?"  
As fast as she had said it, he letter hands her Mr. Starcrest letter. She flips it over to the back where the wax seal is.

"I got it!" her excited voice gets the Inspector's and Barton's attention, "The star and moon marker on the map is the Starcrest family insignia."  
"Right you are my dear," said Professor Layton, "The manor should be right down this stretch of road."  
"Huh?" Flora looks up at her guardian surprised, "Professor, don't tell me you already solved it!"  
He laughs, "I'm afraid I couldn't help myself. A basic puzzle like this one is easy to solve with but a glance."

"Well let's be on our way then, my whiskers are freezing," The Inspector grunts.  
He and Barton lead the way while the Professor and Flora follow close behind. The short road feels like a long mile with its bareness. Not even a stray dog cross their path or even a cat. The road leads them to one of the largest Victorian houses in town. All the fancy lights the steel gate and stagecoaches gave it the look of a tiny mansion.  
After a minute or two admiring it's splendor they stand in front while Layton bores his knuckling firmly on the oak door. It's quickly open by an elderly butler in a spiffy tuxedo. He leaves the door open only long enough for them all to hurry inside.

Flora rests her earmuffs around her neck, "What a beautiful house. Strange, it looks much bigger from the outside." She mutters to herself.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Starcrest are waiting in the den," said the butler, "walk this way please."  
The butler walks a few steps to open the door to the den. Professor Layton takes the lead and enters first, the bright lighting from the hallway changes to a dim glow from the fireplace. Flora couldn't help but think of the den as a much larger version of the Professor's office. A small library stands proudly to the left of the fireplace and a cluttered desk sits to the right. Terrible couching direction everyone's attention to the armchair centered between the two other couches. No one could see the person sitting in the chair but they can clearly see the woman kneeling beside it.

"Mr. Starcrest, Professor Layton and company have arrived," The butler announces.  
The couch creek as the lady helps the man up on his feet. He takes the cane and walks a few steps in their direction. He looks at them with gentle blue eyes, pushing strands of red hair behind his forehead.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Layton; I hope you all had a pleasant journey," said Mr. Starcrest, his voice rather raspy, "Allow me to introduce my wife; Abigail."  
"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Layton," Said Mrs. Starcrest.  
"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Layton replies.  
He extending his hand to her but her sudden cough catches him by surprise, "Forgive me, but I'm a bit under the weather and I would hate to for you to get sick."  
Layton withdraws his hand and tips his hat to her instead. Mr. Starcrest offers them a seat as his wife leads him back to the chair. Layton and Flora take the couch closes to them while Barton and Chelmey warm up by the fireplace. Shortly after sitting down the butler gives each of them a fresh cup of tea. Layton graciously accepts his however Flora takes longer to receive hers. Due to the fact she's still looking around.

Mr. Starcrest clears his stuffy throat, "So my dear, what do you think of my home?"  
"Hmm," Flora snaps out of her trance, "Oh! Its beautiful sir, thou I find it odd that the interior is much smaller than the exterior of the house."  
"Well I'm a simple man with simple needs." He laughs, "All I ask is a warm place for me and my family to call home."  
"It's a bit quiet for my taste," Chelmey adds, "Is it always likes this?"  
"I'm afraid so, my eldest daughter left when I first became ill and Saphira moved in with her husband five years ago. Both of them still live in town; Saphira does visit once in a while, but Esmeralda...well. She rarely comes ever since...since..."  
Layton finishes his jasmine tea, "Ever since Rubina appeared?"  
"Yes," Mr. Starcrest sighs, kneeling his head on his folded hands, "I still remember it clearly; it was three months ago. On the night of the first snow fall..."  
Mr. Starcrest paints them the picture of the night in question. The moonless night made the guest bedroom more dreary than usual. Mr. Starcrest sleeps alone due to the fear of his wife catching his disease. His face is ghostly pale and his raspy cough sounds like a dying sea lion.

"I was in terrible pain," he continued, "I couldn't move my body at all but my back and legs were on pins and needles. My chest ached every time I cough; I thought it was the end for me."  
The veranda window opens letting a cool winter breeze push back the curtains. A shadow of a hooded fiend silently crosses the floor and over the bed covers. The figure lifts the sick mayors head and takes out a small vile of silver water. Uncorking the bottle by the teeth and puts it to his lips; letting the liquid slide down his throat. He coughs before lying his head back down on the pillow.

The figure strokes the thinning hair away from his large forehead and said in a sweet voice, "Pleasant dreams daddy."  
The figure leans down and kisses him on the forehead. Mr. Starcrest opens his weary eyes to gaze at this person. The darkness hides most of the face but the teary eyes are clearly those of a woman.

"Rubina...?" he asks; she doesn't answer only makes her way back to the windows balcony, "Rubina, wait!"  
He tries to stand up, he succeeds but the chest pain prevents him from leaving the covers. He calls out to her again but she still doesn't reply.

"By the time Seymour and I enter the room she was already gone," Mrs. Starcrest continues, "We scoured the entire town and sent many search parties into the mountains but she just disappeared. Like a spirit vanishing without a trace."  
Layton puts his cup down, "Would you mind if I took a look in the room you were quarantined in?"  
"If it will help with your investigation," Mr. Starcrest lifts his head, "Seymour, take Mr. Layton up to the guest room."  
Seymour bow to his employer, "Yes master, this way sir."  
Flora and Layton exit the den and follow the butler up the stairs. The Inspector and Barton quickly join them at the top before heading down the short hallway. Seymour opens the door and shows them inside, the room itself is large for a child but small for an adult. Walls painted brick red with furniture no taller than Flora's shoulder. Layton walks through the fuzzy white carpet over to the balcony window with Chelmey close behind.

"How interesting, this room has the simplicity of a child's room," Barton comments.  
"Yes, I believe this was Miss Rubina's room before she'd vanished," said the butler his hand stroking his short beard, "I suppose the master and mistress wanted to keep the look of the room as a reminder of their lost."  
"Did you know her personally?" Flora asks.  
Seymour shook his head, "I'm afraid not; I was hired on when Master Ryan got sick. So I know very little of the young mistress."  
As the two of them converse Layton leans over the balcony railing. It looks about a two foot drop to the ground, there are trees in the area but the nearest branch is still a foot away. He looks above him while the Inspector checks his side.

"I don't see how anyone could get up here. They're no scuff marks or dents to show the use of climbing equipment," said Chelmey.  
"They wouldn't be necessary for this stunt," Layton spoke aloud.  
He turns to the professor with an irritated look, "Eh?"  
"See for yourself Inspector,"  
Layton points his index figure upwards. He keeps his eyes on Chelmey as he looks up.

"A railing?" he questions Layton.  
"Yes, this indicates that the entire roof is a large patio and it can be accessible to anyone," Layton deduces, "which mean our 'ghost' could have easily jump over the railing onto the second floor balcony," he leans over the railing again, "but how she was able to get off without injuring herself still puzzles me."  
"It's impossible," Chelmey barks, "hooded ladies don't go jumping on and off roofs and balconies like kangaroos. If you ask me I think the mayor a few pancakes shy of a short stack."

"Is that so Inspector," said Mr. Starcrest in an unpleasant voice.  
Layton and Chelmey look back in the room to see Mr. and Mrs. Starcrest by the doorway. His soft eyes are tinted with anger making his face grow more wrinkles. He gently lifts himself out of his wife embrace and walk towards the spooked Inspector.

"Let me tell something to you; I have already heard all the backtalk I can stand from everyone in town even from my own Esmeralda. But I don't give a care," his voice get louder with every word. "I know what I saw and I wasn't imagining it because no father in their right mind would ever dream of their daughter in tears. If only I gain back my strength sooner I would have held my little Ruby in my arms and never let go!"  
Suddenly Mr. Starcrest begins to cough violently. He lifts his shirts collar over his mouth and smothers his face into his arm. Abigail rushes over to her husbands' side as he places more weight on his worn out cane. He tries to tell her he's fine but his coughing spasm keeps him quiet.

"Seymour, the relaxant!" she shouts.  
He races to the night stand, "Yes, madam."  
Seymour rummages through the draw and pulls out a small bottle and doctor's needle. He fills it with the bottles golden liquid as Mr. Starcrest sits her husband on the bed. She rolls up Mr. Starcrest sleeve and uses the ribbon on her waist to restrict the flow of blood to the rest of his arm. As the butler injects the relaxant Mr. Starcrest violet cough calms down. Eventually he lies down on the bed and falls into a deep sleep.

"Seymour, can you tend to Ryan's care?" Mrs. Starcrest said with her head low, "I escort our guests out."  
"Of course, Mrs. Abigail," he answers with a bow.  
He takes her place on the bed as she shows everyone out of the room. Layton hated to leave without finding the point of exiting, but one must never argue with a lady. Once they are back in the hallway Mr. Starcrest closes the door with her back so she could lean on it.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Mr. Starcrest whisper aloud for only them to hear.  
"No need to apologize madam," Professor Layton comforts her, "It's clear to see Mr. Starcrest loves his children very much."  
She lifts her head and grants him a small smile, "Yes, we both do very much. However I was a bit overbearing with my love. I was so terrified of something happening to them that I insured that all three of my daughters were to never leave the house. Esmeralda was fine with this, Saphira didn't like the idea but she was a good girl and did what she was told."  
"And Rubina?" he urges her to continue.  
Her smile vanishes, "She despised it, and me as well. She hated it so much that she started running away from home, but no matter how many times she did she would be found and be punished. The last time she ran away was on her and Saphira's eighth birthday. That was also...the last time we ever saw her."  
She rummages through the pocket in her dress shirt and lends him two folded photos. After unfolding them; everyone crowds behind Layton to get a look. Both contain the same girl, a full body shot of her and another with her two older sisters. Layton pays close attention to the details; two of the girls had the same hair and eyes while the other was a smaller version of Abigail.

"Twins?" said Flora.  
Mrs. Starcrest nods, "Yes, they're identical."  
"Isn't it possible that the intruder could have been the middle child?" questions the Inspector, "I mean if it weren't for the dresses you couldn't tell them apart."  
"That what we believed at first, but that all changed when I found this."  
She holds out to the professor a small ruby ring. In her hands it looks like it wouldn't even fit a baby's finger.

"This ring was Rubina's birthday present; she was wearing it that night and it wasn't found with the rest of her clothes. Ryan made these rings especially for our girls; no two are alike," she weakly informs him.

**Mystery 001: **Rubina Starcrest:  
The youngest daughter of a rich family dies by accidental drowning twenty years ago. Three months ago the missing ring she was wearing was found after a mysterious maiden cure Mr. Starcrest of his paralyzing. Is she still alive or not?


	3. The Rookie

**~Chapter 3: The Rookie**

Once she gives it to Layton he makes quiet a discovery. The only metal on the ring was the base holding the small ruby in place; the rest was elastic. She calls to him in a softly cracked voice he looks up to her and is surprise.

Her emerald eyes are building with tears, "Forgive me for crying Mr. Layton, but I can't help it. This whole thing is tearing my family apart; my little Emmy never comes around and poor Sammy afraid she'll run into her ghost. My darling hubby is getting sicker by the day and it's starting to affect me as well. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming from dreams of Ruby strangling me to death. Always saying it's my fault she's dead and how she out for revenge. I don't care what kind of truth you find I just want this horrible nightmare to end once and for all."  
She buries her face into her hand and lets the sob gently flow. She tries wiping her tears away with her left wrist but they continue to flow onwards. The white cloth of Layton handkerchief catches her attention. His warm caring smile makes her feel better. She gentle dabs her eyes so no mascara stains the silk fabric. She thanks him while he stuffs his handkerchief back into his pocket.  
Layton tips his hat to her again before escorting everyone out. Her hopeful voice thanking and wishing him luck is that last thing they hear before heading back out into the cold. As soon as they pass the fence Grover pops out of nowhere to greet them.

"So how'd it go?" Grover asks him.  
Chelmey grunts, "Not bad, your mayor has quite the temper though."  
"Yeah and he's still weak from the illness." Grover scratches his black snow cap, "If he was at his full strength you'd be speechless, and even you Layton."  
Layton smirks, "I highly doubt that."  
"By the way, just out of curiosity. Did the mayor ask you to find that girl that broke into his house a few months ago?" The Professor nods a yes, he sighs, "I was afraid of that. Listen; I hate to rain on your parade but we've already searched the whole area. There's no sign of anyone that looks even remotely like the girl. Besides we all know she died thirty years ago. The case was closed as an accidental drowning; the clothes were found under the bridge over the deepest part of the lake and the records showed that all three Starcrest daughters never learned how to swim. You wasting your time Layton I suggest you turn tail and go home while you still have the chance."  
"Nonsense, I would never do such a thing," said Layton, a little offended. "A true gentleman never refuses a request for help. No matter how impossible it may seem."  
"_Professor...,_" Flora could help but to smile. She couldn't help but think that she was seeing the old Professor she knew and loved again.  
Grover shrugs his shoulders, "Well you can't say I didn't try, but don't say I didn't warn ya."  
"Say Grover, where's that rookie you were so egger to introduce me to?" Chelmey asks.  
"I can't find her anywhere," He sighs in disappointed, "Honestly I think she does this just to bug me.  
Chelmey raises an eyebrow, "She?"  
(This would be the point of the game where a cut scene takes place)

"I see you solved my little puzzle," a young lady calls out. Everyone turns to see the familiar hooded woman from earlier looking slightly much younger. "Then again I expect nothing less from the great Professor Layton."  
"Rouge Sanders," Grover shouts before Layton could udder a single word, "how many times do I have to tell you not to wear your hood in front of me? How do I know you're not making faces under that thing!"  
"Well excuse me for keeping my ears warm," she gruff; grabbing the rims of her black hood.  
All but Grover's and Layton's jaw drops as they look upon her true face. Rouge pushes the crimson red bangs out of her chocolate eyes. The winter breeze pushes the cape back to show her dark blue officers coat.

"Grover, what is the meaning of this!" The Inspector roars, "Tell me I'm not seeing a woman in an officers uniform!"  
"You've got a problem with women Inspector?" Rouge asks in an unpleasant voice.  
Chelmey turns to her in a calm matter, "Not at all, but a woman should know her place is at home or an office. Not skipping down the streets in an officer's jacket. A frail gal like you wouldn't last five seconds in a real fight."  
"Maybe you would care to have a go with me?" She offers with her arms cross, "See if I can last more than five seconds."  
He gruff, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He takes a few steps forward, "Watch closely Barton as I'm about to break the record on fastest pinned down."  
Barton salutes his higher up, "Yes, sir."  
Chelmey holds his ground for less than two second and starts charging. Rouge firmly stands her ground only moving to let her arms rest at her sides. He bawls a battle cry and swings for a hit to the face only to see her vanish before his eyes. He holds back his punch and tries to find her again. Shaking his head in disbelief Rouge takes this time to grab his hands from behind. She pins them to his back and lifts him up on his toes. The Inspector rants and wriggles like mad but her grip remains strong.

"Time!" she proudly shouts.  
On cue Grover checks the watch he had out the entire time, "5.5 seconds."  
"Yes!" Rouge jumps for joy, "That's a new personal best," assured of her victory she lets go of Chelmey, "Still think I can't handle myself, Inspector?"  
All she got is a simple gruff and a rubbing of wrists from the bruised ego Inspector giving Layton the chance to speak. Sadly Flora beats him to the punch:

"That was amazing Mrs. Sanders."  
Rouge turn to her with a blank face that's quickly replace with a light pink embarrassed one, "Thanks, but please don't call me that it makes me sound so old. Just call me Rouge." (End of cut scene)  
As the two ladies get better acquainted Grove goes over to his old chum, "So Chummy, was I right or was I right?"  
"Well she's confident to say the least," Chelmey admits, "but I'll need more proof that she truly is Scotland Yard material."

"Scotland Yard," Rouge diverts her attention back to her higher officers, "What's he's talking about?"  
Grover scratches the back of his head, "Well my dear, you know this town doesn't have much crime. And I hate to see someone with talent as rare as yours go to waste. So I figured the fast pace of London streets would be more suited to your skills."  
"Yeah right," she scoffs, "You're just trying dump me in someone else regiment so I'll be out of your hair. Or at least what's left of it."  
"What does that mean!"  
She folds her arms again, "Oh please, the only reason you're wearing that old cap is to hide you're bald spot from your old roomy."  
"It's not bald, it's THINNING!" Grover shots; an embarrassing silence passes before he clears his throat, "Well I think it's time for us to be going," he turns away from them, "Oh by the way Layton, Rouge's going to be your personal escort for the rest of your stay."  
"Ah wonderful," Layton replies, but his cheerful smile shrinks once he saw the unpleasant pout on Rouge face, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah don't mind her," said Grover, "She's just a little miff is all."  
"A little would be an understatement," Rouge restates, "Inspector I'm an officer, not a nanny. Why can't you get someone else to do this?"  
"Sorry but you're the only cop not on duty, so you have to take the job," Grover starts walking away, "Let's go Chummy," he pushes Chelmey to come along.  
Rouge stomp her foot in the snow, "This isn't even a cops job this is supposed to be Ralphy's job."  
"Sorry, can't hear you over the crunching snow!" Grove yells like he in a hurricane.  
Rouge tries to get his attention again but one turn of the corner and the two inspectors and assistant are out of sight. She stomps her foot in the snow again; groaning and muttering to herself.

Layton; feeling a bit timid from her temper calming takes one step forward, "Miss Rouge."  
"Huh," she turns to Layton with a completely opposite expression, "Whoops, almost forgot about you two."  
"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience..." he tries to apologize but she cuts him off.  
"Not at all, truth is I've known this for a week now. It's just some people like to rub it in," she sighs, "but Grover's does have a point. With everyone else on their assignments or sick in bed I'm the only one who can show you around."  
Layton tips his hat to her, "Well you can rest assure that Flora and I will be on our best behavior Miss Rouge."  
"Good, but none of this Miss stuff; I'm not that old," she smirks.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to offend..."  
Rouge cuts in again, "It's okay; just don't let it happen again okay Layton?"  
The professor wonders whether or not to speak at the risk of being interrupted again (in other word's a … moment).

"Well, let's get going," Rouge walks right between Layton and Flora.  
Flora and Layton let her pass and watches her walk away, "Go where?"  
"Our first stop on our tour of Stanton," she stops for a second and turns her head to them, "The Shui Inn; the best hotel in town...technically it's the only hotel in town."  
She continues heading east towards the big snowy mountain. Not wanting to lose their guide the Professor and Flora rush to catch up with her. The rest of the walk is pretty quiet with a few hellos and puzzles from the townsfolk now braving the cold to start their days. All the while Layton couldn't help but to stare at his new acquaintance. Never had he encountered someone like her before. Of course he remembers Emmy and how she likes to speak her mind, but she never interrupts someone when they're talking like Rouge did. The way she pinned the inspector also reminded him of her, but again Emmy never talked back to Inspector Groski like she did to Grover.

"So Layton," her voice breaks his stare and tosses his head away to hide him embarrassed blush. "How were they?"  
He coughs to clear his mind and face, "Pardon?"  
"The mayor and his wife, how are they doing?" she asks while looking in another direction.  
"It's hard to say," Layton replies, "Mr. Starcrest is unable to do much of anything on his own with that terrible cough and the miss has come down with a cold herself. Probably from all the late nights worrying for her husband," Layton paused the moment he caught Rouge's worry glance, "Madam?"  
She blinks out of her trance, "Hmm, what?"

"You're really worried about Mr. and Mrs. Starcrest, aren't you?" Flora asks her.  
"Of course I am," she stalls for a moment, "you be worried too if you were in my shoes. The whole town's already falling apart thanks to the Miners Chill, if we lost our leaders it would be utter chaos."  
Flora tilts her head to the side, "What is The Miners Chill?"  
"It's a sickness that's been going around as of late," Rouge explains, "Only the people who worked in the mine have caught it. It causes terrible coughing spasms, chest and back pains, and chills that paralyze the entire body."  
"Hasn't someone identified where the source of the illness is coming from?" ask the curious Professor.  
Rouge closes her eyes and lets her head lay back on her hands, "The towns miners and science committee believe that it's something in the mine that causing the illness. Some think it's from the runoff of the silver found on the workers bodies others believe it's coming from the river inside the mine." She opens her eyes, "Oh, Speaking of rivers; stop me if you heard this puzzle before."

**Puzzle 002: **Crossing the River:  
15 Picarats

Two people need to cross a river to get to town. The only way to get to the other side is by boat, but the boat can only take one person at a time. There are no other boats and this vessel cannot return by itself. Both men have no ropes or similar tricks, yet they manage to cross the river. How did they do it?

A: One ride on the boat while the other swims across.

B: The two men start from opposite sides of the river.

C: They built a two person raft out of the one person boat.

D: They travel further down to cross the bridge.

_Sorry from the long update reality keeps me away and so does writers block. Hopefully the next update won't take a month or two._


	4. Shui Inn and Daji Shrine

___Okay this one did take two months or more! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!_

**_~Chapter 4: Shui Inn and Daji Shrine_******

Flora rests her head on her chin; trying to think which answer was the right one. The first and third answers were too silly to be true so that just leave choices B and D. She opens her mouth to speak:

"The answer is choice B," Layton beats her to the punch.  
Rouge puts on her witty smirk, "You sure?"  
"It's the only logical choice," he explains, "Choice A is rather silly and C is quiet impossible to do. D would have been the best answer if the puzzle hadn't already state that the boat was the only way to get across the river. So yes I am sure."  
She winks, "Then you would be right. You solved that one pretty quickly, but then again it is an easy puzzle to solve."  
"Just like your map puzzle," He smiles.  
"Oh that," Rouge jokes, "I pull that one on all the new comers; try to separate the brainiacs from the dumbbells. Sort of a welcome to town thing, you understand."  
"Yes, quite." His smile fades back to normal, "Now about this 'Miner's Chill' are they sure it's origin is inside the mines."  
Rouge looks away from the professor, "That's what everyone says; the only people who have caught it are the miners. It's the same with the mayor he got sick a few days after he emerge from the mine. That's when they decided the shut down the mine till they could find the cause and cure it. Hopefully they'll find it soon, without the silver in the mine the town won't be able to survive the rest of the winter."

**Mystery 002: **Miner's Chill

A non deadly illness that's plaguing the town, putting the miners and workers in a paralyze state. It seems to come from the mine that the villages depend on for their economy in the winter. But is that the true source?

The professor didn't say a word but a curious hum escapes his lips while adjusting his hat. Flora steals a glance from him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. The further down the road they go the closer they get to the mountain. It shines a marvelous pine green from all the pine trees with a glop of snow on top. A flight of steps carve out of the mountains rock leading up came into view.  
One by one they carefully climb the steps up, insuring they don't slip on the slabs of ice. Halfway to the top Layton catches something from the corner of his eye. Another flight of stairs leads down to an old style Chinese temple. He slows down his pace to engrave the image in his mind, down to the stone fox statues in front of it. A half of a minute later they reach the top, Flora and Layton pause to catch their breath as well as the scenery.  
The hotel has the same Chinese design as the temple he saw earlier. Snow from the tree tops piles on top the red brick tile roofing. Stepping stones lead from the last step to the entrance. Rouge opens the sliding door for them and lets them enter first. The inside was more foreign than the outside. Lanterns, painted scrolls and Chinese nick nacks decorated the main hall. The most exotic thing in the room is the red, yellow, and white kimono the lady at the desk wore.

"Welcome to Shui Inn," greets the lady, "we hope you have a pleasant stay."  
Rouge leans on the counter, "Hi Lin, I brought you some customers."  
"You're in luck we have two rooms with the best view of Stanton left for the taking," She announces.  
"One room should service." He looks over to Flora to see her nod of approval.  
Lin pushes a small book in his direction, "Excellent, just sign the register," as Layton signs his name she turns to Rouge, "Your all set for the hot springs at seven o'clock slot, Mrs. Sanders."  
"A hot spring," Flora could help but be excited, "How wonderful!"  
Rouge turns to her with a smile, "Yeah, they have one of the best. In fact the name of the inn means water so it makes sense once you think about."  
"Thank you for making my job so much easier," Lin sarcastically comments at that moment Layton finishes signing the register, "Thank you Mr.…"  
Layton looks at her puzzled as she stands there with a thousand yard stare, "Are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine," she turns away to hide her blush, "Enjoy your stay!"  
She bashfully pushes the key in his direction then races into the back room. Layton and Flora blankly blink at the peculiar way she reacted while Rouge holds back her giggles. After that awkward silence and dropping their bags in the room the threesome head back out into the cold.

"Well now that that's settled; where you two like to go first?" ask Rouge.  
Layton folds his arms, "Nowhere in particular, I've figure we start our investigation by questioning the residence. See if they have any information about the day Rubina 'drowned'."  
"You're still going to take the case?" said Rouge rather upset, "You can't find anything on a girl that's been dead. The person that Mr. Starcrest saw could have been anyone. Besides you really shouldn't stay here for too long, the last thing we need is you and/or your daughter catching the Miner's Chill."

Layton was about to speak but Flora stops him, "You should be more worried about your mayor's health then ours. Poor Mr. Ryan, that cough of his must get worse every day he thinks about her. He really loves his daughter he believes that she alive and out there somewhere. And personally I can't wait to see the happy look on his face when we do find her!"  
Rouge sighs and lowers her head, rubbing her temples vigorously. Layton looks at his newly appointed assistant with a mixture of pride and disappointment; after all a proper lady should never shout in public.

"You're really serious about this?" she asks them.  
Layton steps forward before Flora could interject again, "Yes, we are."  
"Very well," Rough lets out a disappointed sigh, "I guess I have no choice but to tag along on this doomed investigation. So how can I help?"  
"Do you know anything about the 'late' Miss Rubina that could help us?" he asks.  
She shakes her head, "Only the stuff that in the case file, I never had the pleasure of meeting her. But I do know someone who was a close friend of hers."  
"And who might that be?" Flora inquires.  
"Why none other than Grover's big mouth son; Raphael." She point over to the steps leading up here, "He works at Daji Shrine just a few steps down."  
Layton adjusts his hat, "Is there any chance we could have a word with him."  
"Sure, if you don't mind having your sides split," Layton and Flora look at her confusingly, "You'll understand when we get there."  
And with that puzzle in mind she leads them back down the mountain. Going down the steps turns out to be much harder than going up them. For one small misstep would send you down the mountain and to the hospital in two minutes. Flora tightens her grip on the professor's hand in fear of slipping. Layton gives her hand her a quick squeeze to ease her mind.  
The minute the shrine came into view children's terrified screams echo out. Layton and Flora's heart stops, he releases his grip from her and races down the steps. Not even the cry of his adopted daughter or Rouge shouting his name could stop him. Of course he's a little surprise at what he sees once he got to the bottom.

"RAWR, I'M THE MOUNTAIN GOD DAJI!" roars the young ebony with fox ears as he draws closer to two giggling and screaming girls, "You have invaded my home and now you must pay; WITH YOUR LIFES!"  
Layton takes in a sigh of relief and fixes his crooked hat. Feeling better knowing the screams he heard were just part of their little game. The girls beg him to spare their lives in between giggles as Flora and Rouge join him at the bottom of the steps.

"SILENCE MORTALS, no one can save you now!" the boy manically laughs.  
"Not so fast!" cried a dramatic man.  
All eyes fall upon the shrine's gate. A quick winter's breeze picks up the shrine priest's robes. The young boy beside him moves his white bandana out of his eyes as the elder extends his wooden staff towards the 'fox god'. The girls scream in joy shouting the name 'God slayers'.

"So we meet again foul beast, for the last time!" threatens the priest with the 'weapon'.  
Rouge takes this chance to walk on stage, "That what you say to all the girls nowadays, right Ralphy?"  
She laughs at the goofy look of fear on his face. The children on the other hand forget their game of pretend and race to glomp her legs and waist. Rouge couldn't help but smile and pat each one on the head. Raphael reequips the spiritual rod and goes over to her.

"Hey, Rouge…," He scratches his head, "My dad's not with you is he?"  
"Nope, you're in the clear," she replies.  
He wipes his nervous brow then notice her guests, "Is that who I think it is?"  
"Depends on what you're thinking." She motions Layton and Flora to come closer, "Mr. Layton, Flora, meet Raphael; son of Inspector Grover and the village cosplayer."  
"I am not!" shouts the embarrassed shrine priest, "this is the attire of a shrine priest and you know it!"  
Rouge plays with the silver rings on the rods base, "Then what's with the staff?"  
He pulls the rod out of her reach, "It's a spiritual rod; it wards away evil spirits and demons.  
"And this?" she asks, pulling the fox hat off the young actor.

While Raphael was a loss for words, the youngest brunet tugs on rouge cape, "We made it."  
"You?" she studies the hat more carefully.  
"Well Jessie's mom did actually, but I came up with design. Jacob was our model head and Benny got us good deals on the supplies," She explains.  
"Well Rebecca," rouge tries the hat on for size, "I can see you all put a lot of hard work in this."  
"All except Lynal," mutters Benny, "He didn't even want to play with us."  
Rouge raise an eyebrow, "Really, well let's see if we can't change his mind," She encourages the children to follow her inside the shrine.

Once they're safely behind the bamboo doors Layton clears his throat, "Now then, Mr. Grover…"  
"Please, Mr. Grover is my father." He informs the professor, "Call me Ralph."  
"Very well Ralph, I've been told that your family and the Starcrest family are very close."  
He nods his head, "Well, my dad and Mr. Starcrest are good friends so it's only natural that the Star sisters and I would be too. Emmy and I never saw eye to eye though but Sammy and I made quite the couple," he scratches his head trying to hide his rosy blush.  
"And what about Rubina; were you friends with her too?" Flora asks.  
His eyes gleam with sadness, "Ruby; she was one of kind. Sh-she loved the outside and getting her hands dirty. She was better than any guy in town; most if not all the girls looked up to her like an idol. Course her mom didn't like that one bit, she always said a proper ladies place was indoors. Whenever she got caught Mrs. Starcrest would ground Ruby to her room. The more she did it, the longer she was locked away," Flora frowned a little; she knew how that felt all too well.  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Layton insists him to continue.  
"It was on her and Sammy's eighth birthday. It was the fanciest party I ever been too, poor Ruby was miserable. I think she might have wished her mom left her locked up that day."  
Professor Layton contradicts his theory, "Strange, she looks rather content in the photograph."  
"That because her mom forced her to smile," he laughs at Ruby's hollow smile, "she said if she didn't she wouldn't get to go out with Jackie afterwards."  
"Jackie," Raphael covers his mouth once Flora said that, "whose Jackie?"  
Before Raphael could stutter Rouge shouts his name to the heavens. They turn to notice she and the children have emerge from the shrine with one less child. She races over to him with worry and a hint of displeasure in her voice and face.

"Rouge what's the matter?" asks Raphael.  
"Where's Lynal?" She answers.  
"Lynal," Raphael restates, "Isn't he inside?"  
She gets serious, "No, we checked all the rooms and the roof and the underside. We can't find him anywhere."  
Raphael holds his head in despair, "Oh god, oh no, oh No, Oh No! This-this has never happened before! Not during the daytime! WhatdoIdo WhatDoIDo, WhatDoIDOO!"  
"Ralphy, Calm Down!" she grabs him firmly by the shoulders, "Lynal hasn't disappeared he's just missing. He wouldn't have gotten too far, so we just have to find him before it gets dark."  
He takes in a few cleansing breaths, "Your right, your right…and you can help us!" he turns to Layton.

"Me?" he points to himself to insure his answer was correct.  
"Yeah, my dad's roomy is always talking about you. How you always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong and the way you meddle into his cases and solve them," Layton unconsciously adjust his hat, a little offended of how the inspector talks about him behind his back, "I bet he can find him before you can Rouge."  
Rouge hands find their way to her hips, "Really, then let's make a little wager on this; me vs. Layton in a game of detective. The loser has buy dinner for the winner."  
"Deal," Raphael seals their fate with a firm handshake.  
"You're going down Layton; I've never lost a game of detective to anyone." With that cocky remark she rushes back inside the shrine.  
Layton sighs and tries to hides his face under his hat, "_How do I get myself into these situations…?_"

**Mystery 003: **Lynal

A young boy who was playing at Daji shrine with his friends has gone missing. He was last seen inside after he refused to play a game of pretend. Where could he be?


End file.
